peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-21 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #2, recorded 14th April 1980. Released on Peel Sessions 1979-1983 CD, 2000 (Virgin, 7243 8 49068 2 5) *Ruts #3, recorded 11th February 1980, repeat, first broadcast 18 February 1980. Released on The Peel Sessions Album LP/CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit SFRLP109 / SFRCD109) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Magazine: Model Worker (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *Ruts: In A Rut 1980 (session) *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Getting Mighty Crowded (b/w 7" - High Fidelity) F-Beat XX3 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Dancing (session) *''John worries about the fact that his programme has been branded "John' Peel's obituary column"'' *Iganda: Slow Down (b/w 7" - Mark Of Slavery) 021 OTO 1 *Beatles: Slow Down (7" EP - Long Tall Sally) Parlophone GEP 8913 *Jam: Slow Down (album - In The City) Polydor 2383 447 *Gang Of Four: Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time (7" - Outside The Trains Don't Run On Time / He'd Send In The Army) EMI Z1 *Ruts: Staring At The Rude Boys (session) *Beat: Jackpot (b/w 7" - Mirror In The Bathroom) Go-Feet FEET 2 *Welton Irie: Black Man Get Up Tan Up Pon Foot (7") South East Music *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Enola Gay (session) *Boots For Dancing: Parachute (12" - Boots For Dancing) Pop Aural POP 002 *Boots For Dancing: Guitars & Girl Trouble (12" - Boots For Dancing) Pop Aural POP 002 *Undertones: Girls That Don't Talk (album - Hypnotised) Sire SRK 6088 *Guns For Hire: I'm Gonna To Rough My Girlfriend's Boyfriend Up Tonight (7") Korova KOW 6 *Rulers: Wrong Emboyo (7") Rio R 132 *Passions: Pedal Fury (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *''John confesses to being somewhat disappointed by the new album by the Cure'' *Cure: A Forest (7") Fiction FICS 10 *Ruts: Demolition Dancing (session) *Klingons: The First Question (7" - Dr. Jekkyl And Mr. Hyde) Kang KLING-001 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Pretending To See The Future (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Rescue (7") Korova KOW 1 *Fontella Bass: Rescue Me *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Bass Culture (album - Bass Culture) Island ILPS 9605 *John Cooper Clarke: A Distant Relation (album - Snap, Crackle & Bop) Epic EPC 84083 *Cramps: Garbageman (7" - Fever / Garbageman) Illegal ILS 0017 *Ruts: Secret Soldiers (session) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Motion And Heart (session) *Mikey Dread: Reggae Gone International (7") Dread At The Controls *Passions: Suspicion (album - Michael & Miranda) Fiction FIX 003 *Viv Stanshall and Gargantuan Chums: Suspicion (7") Fly BUG-4 *Fischer-Z: So Long (7") United Artists BP 342 File ;Name *1980-04-21 Peel Show DB162 DB163 ;Length *2:00:00 ;Other *File created from DB162 & DB163 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box